This invention relates to a liquid injection system in general and in particular to a new and novel injection system for use in an internal combustion engine.
It is becoming more desirable to provide systems for use on internal combustion engines which will reduce engine exhaust pollutants and increase the fuel mileage of the internal combustion engine as well as increasing the power output of the engine. Various forms of liquid vaporizing attachments for injecting water and/or a water-alcohol mixture into the internal combustions have been tried over the years.
For example in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,370, issued Dec. 21, 1982 to Byron D. Smith et al there is taught a water injection system which injects water, alcohol, or a mixture of water and alcohol into the air intake of an internal combustion engine by the use of an electric motor driven pump that delivers the fuel under pressure to a nozzle mounted on the cover of an air cleaner above the air inlet of the carburetor. A similar system is taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,153, issued May 15, 1984 to Robert J. Miller.
Other systems for injection of liquid into an internal combustion engine are taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,268, issued Aug. 9, 1983 to Charles L. Brown which uses a venturi effect to draw moisture from a remote liquid supply tank through a porous venturi tube positioned within the air flow inlet to the internal combustion engine. A similar system is taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,654, issued Dec. 6, 1983 to Kodo Keium.
A different type of system is taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,520, issued Dec. 22, 1981 to David E. Slaton which uses engine vacuum in an air cleaner chamber to draw water from the chamber into the air cleaner housing of the internal combustion engine.
Another type of system on the market today is a system manufactured by MPG Performance Products of Newberry Park, Calif. and distributed under the trade name of Vari-Flow Injector. This system consists of a twelve-volt water pump that develops 61/2 pounds per square inch pressure and a sensing control that monitors the engine load. When the system is turned on the water pump provides water to the sensing control at the given pressure with the sensing control including a valve that is controlled by engine manifold vacuum. Other water injection systems are available on the marketplace and are being sold by the J.C. Whitney & Co. of Chicago, Ill. The various systems heretofore mentioned in the patents and on the marketplace today generally involve positive water injection by electronic control using pumps and nozzles to accomplish the injection. From the applicants knowledge and from his prior art search, no system can be found using the applicants novel venturi injector system using the novel venturi injector in combination with the novel liquid level control chamber as hereinafter described.